


A Night Better To Forget

by lavendericecoffee



Category: Beyond Dimensions, Original Work
Genre: Business Trip, Dancing, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Gen, Parties, accidental meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: When Lee is assigned to go to an important political banquet, they don't know exactly how to handle the situation. But desperate times call for even more desperate measures.





	A Night Better To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> back again with next fic with my friends' OCs. this time with [Spok's](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/) OCs and one mine - Lee. it was really fun exploring this idea 👀  
please note that Lee is nonbinary and uses only they/them pronouns!

“Why me? Give me three good reasons and then maybe I’ll go.”

Lee looked around Simmone’s lab. It was always cluttered with many of her plans, flasks and other mysterious things, they probably didn’t want to question. They never really liked being in this place. It had a very distinguished energy, they probably didn’t want to experience. Besides their lab was nice and clean – Simmone’s usual mess gave them the source of disgust so big no other lab could compare.

“Knew you’d ask, sooo I prepared myself. Just where is it…” they heard a muffled voice coming down from one of her desks. “Hold on, I think it- Ah! Here!”

She quickly emerged from all the mess, holding one of her tablets. Then she handed in to Lee and went around to venture through her lab and work on her projects.

Lee pouted at her. They almost wanted to crush that piece of hardware but oh well. Superior’s word was stronger than theirs. So they cleared their throat and began.

“One – Lee has the best social skills of all the workers at North Lab. They like talking with others and they are quick to learn about the situation through small talk.”

“You can’t tell me it’s wrong,” Simmone remarked.

They sighed. Maybe she had a point there.

“’Two – Lee is a good dancer. They enjoy dance parties so they will feel right at this exact place.’ Okay, okay, I get it.”

They didn’t see or hear her all from the depths of her lab but they could swear she was snickering.

“Three – Lee is probably the only one who will enjoy the Tower’s cuisine.”

“Am I not wrong?”

Lee thought for a second. They honestly had no choice there, haven’t they?

“Okay, you win, I’ll go,” Lee gave up.

Simmone went to them again and smiled at them. They really didn’t want to know what exactly she was doing there.

“Aww, I knew you’d agree! Not that you had much choice but oh well,” she shrugged. “Besides, who will show these stuck-ups from the central what North Lab is capable of?”

She cupped their face and squished their cheeks. They really didn’t look any happier about this.

“Alright, alright. But only if I get to buy a new outfit,” they remarked.

“A low price for the service,” she winked back at them and got back to the shadows of her lab.

And Lee was left with nothing but crushed pride and a plan how to make this work.

* * *

It’s not that Lee didn’t want to go. But they _really_ didn’t want to go.

Though they loved the life of the party and being out there with people for once, they still thought this banquet was just a waste of their time. A lot of important Greyhounds coming together and discussing their achievements. But it usually ended with all of them bragging about how they are the best. It was just a big get-together of all the fancy and “way too important to be even seen” celebrities. How they were gonna fit in this exact situation?

No, they thought, they had to focus on the positive. Their usual days were spent in the depths of their lab, researching every little thing about Beta 8’s climate. Every now and then, Simmone allowed them to do some field experiments and research trips but that was it. And they weren’t exactly going out too much in their very limited spare time.

So maybe this whole thing isn’t going to be so bad after all. They have never been chosen for a escapade like this before and definitely not on their own. The whole lab was working hard regarding the force field, so they decided only one representative would go. Guess even all the watchmen in the stars decided it had to be Lee.

When the fateful day got around, Lee practiced all the important thing they had to do. With Simmone’s tips, they couldn’t let this fall through. They _were_ going to show North Lab in the best light possible, or they were going to die trying. One or the other.

As Simmone promised, they got a very special outfit delivered right to their flat one day. It looked fancy and so expensive, they had no idea she could spend so much on just one outfit. Maybe it would be worth the price after all.

A day before the banquet, they got transferred to the Tower, where it all was supposed to take place. They got a place in a way too expensive hotel but hey, if Simmone pays then they shouldn’t worry.

They really shouldn’t worry so much about this, right?

* * *

The sum thrown into this banquet must’ve been… Unimaginable.

It was all happening in the biggest ballroom, they’ve ever seen in their life. The longest tables filled with the finest cuisine of all. In the middle of the celling, a full crystal chandelier illuminating the room in all the possible colors. So many Greyhounds dressed in their best dresses and suits. It was almost impossible to imagine – just as was the fact that they were in the middle of it all.

Lee never thought they would fit in but the miracle must’ve happened. Going around the whole place, dancing and talking to all those crème de la crème and tasting all the dishes. They really felt just right there bragging about their own achievements and North Lab’s research work.

At the late evening, they decided to lay low and just talk to others. They had to make a good impression and make it right, just as Simmone wanted. But as they started to talk with one of the Valiant representatives, they had to ask her dance.

Dancing was something Lee has always wanted. When they were on the dance floor, there basically was no one else. Their moves and skills always left everyone astonished and practically begging them to share just one sway. A dance with a cute Valiant girl would be enough for everyone to get interested.

They took her hand and lead the way. With a sharp motion, they put her in the exact waltz position and started. Their moves were precise, smooth and paced right to the music. Lee had to admit, this Valiant girl was the perfect partner they could lead to dance. Her obedient yet proper moves, complemented theirs certain but delicate ones. Lee could already feel everyone’s envious stares. They really had to keep in contact with her.

In one moment, a sudden noise got them away from their thoughts. One of the Valiant girl’s moves wasn’t precise enough and she got them exactly in other pair’s way of dancing. Lee’s back loudly bumped against another person. They shivered unexpectedly and turned around. Just a simple apology and they will go back to this. Nothing wrong with a one mistake!

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I should’ve be more careful and-“ Lee turned around and started. As soon as they looked, they shut their mouth close.

Oh, _damn_ Watchman. They were in big trouble.

Right behind them there was Timothy Roswell. _The _Timothy Roswell. The genius scientist who fought Watchman was there behind them. Just around, dancing with his husband Ryland Russel, the great engineer and second in command of all the Beta 8 _and_ his husband. And they just bumped into both of them while dancing. Lee was certainly dead.

“M-My Lord! I had no idea it was you, I-“

Were they really hyperventilating? Their hands started shaking as they looked at Roswell’s confused face almost demanding an explanation of this situation. Out of all the worst outcomes to this night they thought of, _this_ was the worst possible outcome. They had to think fast or else they were definitely gonna get into more trouble.

Suddenly, their peach eyes shone in an unusual way. Their brilliant idea was really worth it all.

Lee cleared their throat, “I-I mean, my lord, I must apologize for this embarrassing situation. If it makes it better, maybe you’d agree to have this dance with me?”

They cracked a confident grin, trying to handle this whole situation. They saw Russel trying really hard to contain the laugh and Roswell’s perfect eyebrows raised in confusion. He looked at his husband and in an instant left Lee on the dance floor to mind his own business.

Lee could’ve sworn they heard laughs all around the room, especially from one Greyhound with one outrageously fake hairdo. They looked across the room and quickly went to one of the tables, trying to proceed everything that has just already happened.

One thing for sure – they were definitely not going to keep the contact with that Valiant girl.

* * *

Timothy Roswell got out of his bed. Not very willingly.

He really hated all of the visits to check on different districts and their work. It meant leaving all his actual work and research and focusing on fields not exactly of his expertize. So he had to be prepared for days of learning things about he had only basic knowledge of and listening to complains from all other leaders. It also meant leaving Ryland. _That_ he hated the most.

This time he was there to visit the North Lab. Though their research work was something to admire, he really didn’t like spending time there. Especially trying to talk with Simmone about all her and her team’s work. That lady gave him the creeps.

He went around the main lab and finally met with her. She started her monologue of the research on both field and climate going around. Tim just nodded and looked around the HQ, trying to focus on her words.

Suddenly, he spotted a familiar face going around and talking with other scientists.

“Who’s that?” he asked Simmone.

“Oh, that’s Lee Byrne, our climatology expert, best of all there are,” she proudly announced. She stopped for a moment “Hold, hold, hold on. You two know each other, don’t you?”

“Partly. Can you get them over there?”

She called back at them. Tim could definitely see the hesitation but alas they approached both of them.

“Timothy Roswell meet Lee Byrne,” Simmone gestured to the scientist.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Timothy shook their hand a bit hesitantly.

“Pleasure’s all on me,” they said with a grin. The same grin they gave him several weeks back at the banquet. “Would you mind if I showed you around there?”

Ah. So they were this cheeky all the time, Tim thought. Maybe he should give them a second chance after all. Tim smiled with confidence and nodded back at Lee. 

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope you liked it! ❤️


End file.
